


Fumbling

by cloudy_skies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Character Analysis, Character Insight, F/M, Genderbending, Genderswap, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudy_skies/pseuds/cloudy_skies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With how close they were already, Kenma should have seen it coming when Yamamoto and Inuoka began bombarding him with questions related to the status of his relationship with Karasuno’s decoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fumbling

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story they belong respectfully to Haruichi Furudate.
> 
> Warning: Themes of genderbending, heterosexual couples instead of yaoi for once and whatever, you know all that good stuff, some mild OOC-ness… If any of this bothers you then you have the option of not reading.
> 
> Music: "My Luv (Saint Pepsi Remix) " by Eest Coast

Hinata Shouyou was beyond many peoples comprehension. She was rough and tumble, loud and honest and always up for a challenge. If it came down between a fight or flight, she fought tooth and nail and fought as hard as she could. She was the sun, bright and warm and Kenma couldn't believe how instantly he was drawn to her light whenever they were in the same room. Even something as simple as a text message from the Karasuno decoy made his heart leap in his chest. Instead of cringing away, her presence awoke something inside of himself—excitement was what it was called, according to Kuroo and when he first went to dismiss it, Kenma realized the longer he pondered on the thought that he couldn't deny the feeling because in the end, his childhood friend was right. Hinata Shouyou made his heart race, and not in a bad way. In fact, it felt good, the feelings she evoked within him.

Practice matches with Karasuno, though a little difficult to accomplish no thanks to the distance between Miyagi and Tokyo were still a common occurrence. It was the only time that Kenma and Shouyou were able to see each other too since Kenma wasn't up for commuting the long distance without Kuroo and Shouyou wasn't allowed to travel to Tokyo so causally by herself either. Only on special occasions, (or at least when Shouyou whined and pleaded hard enough) did Kenma put in the effort and on those days, he was never disappointed to visit her. Of course, because of the long commute, it was easier for him to stay the night over at her house but always in the living room where there was space, a TV, video games and Shouyou's younger sister to sleep in between them.

With how close they were already, Kenma should have seen it coming when Yamamoto and Inuoka began bombarding him with questions related to the status of his relationship with Karasuno’s decoy.

“We’re just friends.” He’d tell his teammates constantly, but with each time he repeated the words, it seemed to contradict how he began to feel. Kuroo was the first to notice this change in him and though it was subtle, the third year would grin knowingly at his best friend whenever the subject of Shouyou or Karasuno was brought up in conversation. 

Just when Kenma was beginning to feel impatience crawl under his skin after not seeing Shouyou for weeks, he breathed out a sigh of relief when it was finally announced that Nekoma would be returning to Miyagi for another practice match with Karasuno, among others. Although he wore an apathetic expression on a day to day basis, Kenma experienced the rare bout excitement he kept locked up until special occasions and this time, everyone took note of his change in demeanor. After several days of traveling and beating one team after another around each school district they visited, Karasuno was the last on their list of practice matches and Kenma was practically soaring to see Shouyou again. 

Upon arriving to the familiar town, the practice began much like any other. Everyone greeted each other, Kuroo flirted with Tsukishima and she in turn rejected his advances (half-heartedly since Kuroo slowly but surely was breaking down her walls after months of text messaging and spontaneous phone calls). Yamamoto and Tanaka hugged dramatically, acting much like the long lost brothers they portrayed themselves to be and Shouyou welcomed Kenma noisily before embracing him tightly. Sharing a few last laughs together before warming up, the two teams eventually separated to opposite sides of the gym and afterwards, when their bodies were alert, familiarized with past movements and ready for battle did they jump into their practice game.

It was a tough training session, crazy enough. Although Nekoma won the first game, winning both sets, Karasuno came back with a fighting force, thus stealing the second game from them. Shouyou seemed to be on edge by the time they made it to their third and final game and in the back of Kenma's mind, he couldn't help but question why. She seemed to make more mistakes than usual. Though they were subtle, almost unnoticeable, Kenma saw them and apparently so did Kageyama since he took a moment to take her aside and scold her.

The lecture she'd been given didn't seem to help though. And try as Shouyou might to help her team win, Nekoma came in on top at the end, just barely though and when Kenma looked at her closely, it wasn't disappointment that plagued Shouyou, but anxiety from the looks of it. It was tempting to approach her, Kenma almost did in worry but it seemed as though Kuroo couldn't help but draw attention to himself and Kenma's eyes bulged when he witnessed his best friend locking lips with one of Karasuno's middle blockers, the one and only Tsukishima Kei. It looked like it was against her will, but eventually she melted in his arms. Kenma figured that would happen.

There seemed to be an explosion of noise following the event afterwards, most of it coming from Tanaka and Nishinoya as they yelled about protecting their girls. Kenma of course did his best to tune it out and as he quietly slipped away to a corner of the gym, he was surprised to find that Shouyou had followed him. She looked nervous, unsure and she was blushing brightly from the looks of it. Kenma, for the life of him couldn't understand why but her nervousness made him fidgety as well and he held his breath, unsure of what was about to happen next.

Before he knew what was happening, Shouyou practically burst forward and pressed her lips firmly against his cheek. Time stood frozen and the longer they stood there with Shouyo still kissing his cheek, the heat came at him in full force in a matter of seconds. It felt awkward but then it also felt like heaven in a bizarre twist of ways. Kenma also felt like his face was on fire so he wasn't at all surprised when he heard someone in the background exclaim how red his face had become. The feeling of Shouyo's lips and the very fact that she was kissing his cheek made his head spin with a mixture of excitement and confusion.

When she pulled away, it took everything in his willpower not to faint in front of her and so he stood on wobbly legs with a hand pressed against his cheek. "K-Kenma, I like you so please go out with me!" Shouyou exclaimed next, a little too loudly for anyone's cup of tea and in no time, Kuroo's stunt was long forgotten and the entire gym was watching the couple, their eyes and ears open with great anticipation for his reply.

"Uhh—I..." Kenma stared at her but it was hard to concentrate with everyone in the gym watching them. The longer he dragged on the silence, he noticed slowly that Shouyou's expression began to fall and he heard alarm bells go off in his head. She was getting the wrong idea. "Wait, Shouyou—" 

"Alright that's enough kissing for one day!" Coach Ukai suddenly exclaimed, following disappointed awes from everyone. "Your teenage love stories should be done separately from volleyball practice!" He glared pointedly at Kuroo and Kenma in particular for flirting with his girls; his hands placed firmly at his hips in a scolding manner. "Now start cleaning up before I forcefully separate the lot of you! We don't have all day to play kissy, kissy!"

Clean up was done swiftly and efficiently with no one stopping to make a comment or two about what had just happened after that. Coach Ukai, with the eyes of a hawk made doubly sure that there would be no distractions, so it took until both teams were escorted out of the gym for Kenma to finally get Shouyou's attention. The first year girl was incredibly nervous though but no one could blame her as Kenma stood in front of her, blushing just as madly. Try as he might to fight the urge to cover his face, he ended up placing a hand over his quivering mouth instead, his body trembling all over once again.

"S-Shouyou, I don't mind..." He mumbled. "Going out with you..." He added shyly, his voice as quiet as a mouse.

Of course, Shouyou being the overzealous individual she was, couldn't quite catch his words. "Huh?" She stared, tilting her head in wonder and Kenma felt himself go rigid. "Come again? I didn't quite hear you." 

She said, furrowing her brows.

"I—I..." Kenma's face felt like it was about to burst from how hot his body was becoming again. That was just great… As his voice quivered with each attempt to repeat his previous words, Kuroo came up from behind him and slung an arm around his shoulders.

"Kenma said he'll go out with you chibi-chan!" The Nekoma captain grinned from ear to ear. "Congratulations pudding head and chibi-chan, I now pronounce you boyfriend and girlfriend!"

After that, it was a matter of pushing Kenma forward into Shouyou's arms. Of course the girl floundered hysterically the second they collided into each other but once they managed to find some ground, their arms wrapped tightly around each other, the new couple stood straight, staring intently at each other. In no time, Shouyou beamed and in response Kenma smiled contently as his heart fluttered wildly in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Obviously, I went MIA no thanks to finals and artist alley (oh my god, it was my first time but the best experience I could have ever asked for!) and so to start the new year off, I wrote this drabble of Kenma x fem! Hinata (: I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
